


365 & Forevermore

by TomAyto10



Category: Hajime no Ippo | Fighting Spirit
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, rivals to friends to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomAyto10/pseuds/TomAyto10
Summary: Collection of Sendo/Ippo dabbles because we need more of them everyday.





	1. Of Rising with You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UD98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UD98/gifts).



> Short dabbles written daily, uploaded..... sporadically.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of Rising with you

Ippo loves the mornings.

As a natural early riser, he likes the bright light of the sun absent of all the hazy heat that creeps up later during the day, loves the feel of cool ocean breeze, so clean and crisp, has often caught himself staring,as he mans their boat, at the sunrise. 

Ippo remembers mornings fondly, feels refreshed and renewed and ready for a new day. 

He loves mornings.

Ippo shifts on the bed, his body waking with his  internal clock, rousing him from soft pastel colored dreams. He yawns wide and full and then tries to move. 

There is weight at his back, breath blowing over the edge of his shoulder and an almost vice grip on his waist. 

Ippo sighs.

Sendo tightens his hold, mummering warm at the back of Ippo’s neck. 

“S’ ta early. Go back ta sleep.” and to make his point, flings a heavy leg over Ippo’s.

Ippo smiles, helplessly and relaxes under Sendo's touch. 

He's always loved the mornings.

Now more than ever.


	2. Of Fathers and Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of Fathers and Pride

He misses his father sometimes. 

Mostly when he sees families crowded into a table booth at the restaurants, or when the kids come running to yip and yap at his feet. 

Takeshi feels the loss of things he never experienced. Its an ache in his bones, quiet disappointment of things that never were.

He remembers, distinctly, the expression on his father's face, pride, when Sendo protected his friends. 

Sendo leafs through the pages of the photo album, focusing on the smile that seems so familiar from his dreams. He loves his grandma, he really does, but his father, his mother, he misses them in a way that one misses the future. 

What would his father think of him? 

“You look like your dad.

Takeshi glances up at the voice, warm and gentle like the man himself is. Ippo smiles, looking at the pictures of young wild Takeshi on the shoulders of his father, the shoulders of a giant. He's leaning in closer, and Takeshi can't help but move his hand so that it touches at the others forearm.

“Ya think?” 

Ippo looks at him, and then back down at the picture. 

“Yeah.” Then as if he can read all of Takeshi’s doubt and fears, his smile goes soft and his eyes knowing. “He would be really proud of you, Sendo-san.”

Takeshi’s heart leaps, and his lungs compress and damn it, his eyes are going wet.

To save himself, he reaches out with both hands to Ippo’s jaw and brings him in for a kiss. 

As Ippo laughs against his eager lips, Takeshi finds that he has to agree. 

Father would be proud of the man who he's become.

A man who is utterly and helplessly happy.


	3. Of Hunger for Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of Hunger for Sound

There are many sounds that Takeshi enjoys.

The rumble of a coming storm, the calls of his name as he jogs past main street, the satisfying  _ whacks  _ of his gloved fists hitting mitts, or even better, the crack of impact on skin when his knuckles hit their mark on an opponent and he's not an entirely over sentimental guy but the cheering crowds can bring him to prideful tears. 

But, he thinks this is his favorite sound of all.

 

“ _ Takeshi _ ”

 

It's whispered, going high at the end, gasped out and strained. 

Its his  _ name _ . 

Takeshi hisses, his hips jerk into Ippo momentarily too rough, off rhythm and then he stalls out into stillness. 

Ippo is panting beneath him, his skin slick and hot with sweat, face turned to the side with pleasure written in his expression. His whole body is arching, canted towards where Takeshi is holding him in place as he thrusts into him. 

Ippo turns his head from the pillow, looks up at him with pleasure hazed eyes, but then they go clear and concerned, eyebrows pinching into a frown.

“What…. What's wrong?”

Takeshi leans over and kisses him, helpless to what is in him, this fire of an emotion, sweeping everything away but the feeling of utter thankfulness that he can, that he does, have love. His love.

“Nothin’” he murmurs against Ippo's lips, his cheek, his jaw, his neck, anywhere and everywhere that Takeshi can get his mouth on, tasting and keeping to feed the fire inside him. 

He is, and will always, be so hungry for him. 

And when his mouth seals over Ippo's again, he pushes in hard, possessive and eager, and when Ippo goes taunt under him with the impact, and when he gasps his name as he shakes into the blissful end, Takeshi can feel it in his mouth, trapped by his teeth, and heavy over his tongue. His name, from the one he loves. 

  
It's the best sound of all.


	4. Of long awaited frists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of Long Awaited Frists

Ippo was speaking and then suddenly Sendo kisses him.

He should be worried that his instant reaction is not, _WHY IS SENDO-SAN KISSING ME_ , but a feeling of finality, and a specific focus on how blistering hot Sendo feels under his lips.

Sendo pulls away a little too soon, Ippo subconsciously thinks, just when the taste of the other’s lips was starting register into familiarity.

He's red, and judging by how hot and breathless he feels, Ippo knows he's not any better.

He can't really speak, shock is finally taking hold of him, his lungs filling with warmth that seemed to have come the residual left from of Sendo’s touch, his heart beating to some frantic music in his head that strangely feels joyful and not blaring or confused.

It should concern him, but instead, his expression breaks free and he's pulling in his lower lip and taking the damp left behind into his mouth. 

Sendo pitches forward, almost knocking into his forehead as if tied to an invisible line to his lips. 

His eyes are going hazy and sliding to half mast, and Ippo can't move from the spot or gather breath and so he lets his body do what it's always wanted to do. 

He leans in and presses his lips warm against the bursting fire that is Sendo's mouth. 

Sendo reacts, unexpectedly, soft and gentle, sighing against him and pressing slightly harder, his hands coming up to cup Ippo’s cheek, and he's burning, feels overheated when Ippo reaches out to lay fingers at his shoulder and curl him in closer. 

Sendo kisses him, over and over again, and Ippo replies with kisses of his own.

Later, when they managed to separate and sit on the floor, breathing hard, close enough to lean in for contact, Sendo's smile is breathtaking and full of joy. He's looking at him, won't blink away and Ippo knows that they will kiss again very soon. 

 

“Fuckin’ finally” Sendo says, and though his eyes don't shift away from roving over Ippo's face, there is something desperately relieved in his expression.

And Ippo also smiles, because that feeling in the instant, the flare of eager acceptance, it makes sense. 

Yes. As Sendo so eloquently put. 

Fuckin' finally. 

Ippo leans over to Sendo and seals the moment with a kiss.


	5. Of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of Fate

He has watched the video so much that the writing on the side has began to fade.

It doesn’t matter because he has memorized the name.

_Ippo Makunouchi_

It fits in his mouth, feels heavy and familiar and comfortable like a loved one’s name. 

Sendo had began dreaming about him, at first, fighting him, exchanging blows, finally comparing to someone truly like him. 

But then the dreams began to bleed into his days, spurring more passionate outbursts during his spars, and everyone noticed.

He wonders what Makunouchi is like, if they will have a legendary rivalry that spans for decades, in which they would reach and fight for the world, because Sendo will reach the highest platform, and this  _ Makunouchi _ will help him get there.

He keeps coming up in conversation, Makunoichi, slipping out of his mouth as easily as he had slipped into his mind and thoughts and dreams, and when they joke that he has a crush, Sendo doesn’t bother to deny.

But, It’s not a crush, because he has never given any girl, anybody, this much time, this much consideration. A crush seems too light a word for all the hope, and aspirations and future he’s planned with Makunouchi. He has never studied a man so much, he knows his eyes intimately, knows the motion of his muscles under his skin, how the light plays off his sweat slick figure, and the trajectory of his punches, the way his waist pivots, the beauty and unparalleled smoothness of his jab, and the explosion of his right. 

It leaves him trembling, his fingers curled so tight they go numb, his stomach clenching, blood spiked with dangerous adrenaline, so much that he has to punch the sandbag until seams bulge.

 

In the end, it always goes back to one thing. 

 

It's Makunoichi’s eyes.

In them, Sendo can see something like what’s in himself, a spirit that won't break, flames that will sear violent delicious memories into his very being. He truly feels like Makunouchi could burn him.

And Sendo is itching to play with fire.

He's fighting for something, maybe someone, Sendo thinks as he watches Makunouchi consistently throw in his all against that reaper, how he keeps barreling forward without thinking past that one moment, beyond the next punch. ‘ _What is Makunouchi fighting for._ ’ He wants to know, wants to understand. And then his thoughts give, and he wants more than knowledge. He wants Makunouchi to fight with him like that, for him like that.

Suddenly, _rival, crush, opponent_ , those words don't seem enough, just like the videos and even his wildest imaginings aren't enough.

‘ _ Meant to be _ ’ sounds better, ' _Fated_ ' sounds weighted, and sacred because it is, they were meant to meet, to fight, to rage. To wage a war with fire, and strength, and leave everything behind in the ring. 

  
Sendo can not wait to meet the one meant for him.


	6. Of Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of Desperation

“Sendo-san...we should-”

Ippo's sentence turns into a groan and fingers tighten into the bright red of the other’s sweater.

“We should go back,” he tries again but then Sendo is pressing lips warm against his and his thoughts stutter and evaporate, like water drops on a hot skillet.

“hmmm.” Sendo says into his mouth, his tongue reaching in to lick at his teeth, to try and wrap around Ippo's tongue as if that might stop Ippo from speaking. 

It works because Ippo's whimpers, opens his mouth more and the hands gripping at Sendo's hips pull him in closer, shifting back a little so that they make blessed contact. 

Sendo moans into his mouth, the hand that been drifting at the back of his neck drops down to the small of Ippo's back, leaving a hot path of desire in its wake. 

Sendo rubs into him, and Ippo was already hard, shamefully aroused since Sendo first kissed him but now he aches for more, wants Sendo's body and hands and mouth and his brain is going into overheated mush with the mere thought of someone knocking on the train bathroom door and finding them swallowing each other up like this.

“Sendo-san...please.” he says but doesn't mean it at all, because Sendo is rocking into him now, the thick hard weight in his pants very apparent  and very real is sliding against the stiff bulge Ippo is trying to control and he hisses through his teeth when Sendo bites at his shoulder.

“mmmkay,” Sendo says, licking at the indents his teeth and passion left behind, like a cat, lazily  indulging, “In a minute.”

Ippo somehow doesn't think he means it but he doesn't say anything to contradict him. He understands, why Sendo can't seem to stop touching him, kissing him. It's been months since they last touched, since they last kissed, or saw each other and time has boiled everything to a breaking point. Their reunion was too much, and they can't seem to stray too far from each other with the memory of all those sleepless lonely night so close he can still taste the desperation. 

Sendo tastes the same as he always has, pure and wild and strong, like an exotic food that one must work hard to enjoy but the worth is double the effort. Ippo loves melting in his arms, loves feeling like the world has stopped to a blissful moment  where only he and Sendo and the vice like grip of their hearts exist.

He understands.

Sendo's hands travel down to his ass and squeeze and Ippo yelps ready to reprimand but then he listens and stills. Sendo is pressing tight into crook of his shoulder, mumbling things that Ippo isn't sure he should hear, things like “ _ I missed you so much, I want you, I always want you, always thinking about you…” _

Ippo bites at his lip, his eyes filling with tears and when his hands stop shaking at Sendo's hips, he reaches up to touch his chin to lift his head.

Sendo's eyes are half lidded and so full of emotion that Ippo's words lump in his throat. So instead of saying anything at all, he kisses him, hard, hurried, desperate because he understands and this separation is not fair. 

But now is not the time to think of the distance that separates them, or the time they have been apart, but to cling to now, to the reality of Sendo warm and beautiful in his arms, the heat of his mouth and the burn of his eyes.

He  _ understands _ .

“Sendo-san” Ippo says, ache and want pushing past everything and breaking free of the knot in his throat. “Me too. I-”

But then they are kissing again, feverish and wild, and when Sendo lifts him up against the wall, Ippo clutches at him harder and presses in closer.

Right now, a second apart,  is much too far, and Ippo won't let any time at all go to waste.


	7. Of Union

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of Union

It glitters gold, just like how Ippo’s eyes shine in the afternoon sun.

It feels heavy, weighted with more than just  the physicality of a gravitational pull, but with promises and years of painful drought, and a blissful future.

It looks beautiful against the dark of Ippo’s hair, against his skin when Sendo touches him and glints like a beacon to all around of how truly in love he is.

He’s staring at it now, as Ippo talks on the phone with his mom. He keeps drifting back and forth from looking at it to looking at Ippo, standing there in those damn tight jeans, but not even that is enough to take him from rosy colored lovesick thoughts.

Ippo’s profile is sharp, and yet his face is still sweet and gentle as ever, even with the years that have passed. He has no business looking at that in his thirties. 

 

He keeps watching him, lips moving, tugging the corners of his mouth as he smiles. He remembers all the nights spent clinging to a phone, when the raw ache of absence was a cruel reality in his life. Ippo's hand shifts, readjusting the phone, lifting the other hand up to push back dark bangs as he sighs out and he frowns. 

He catches the sight of gold and his heart suddenly grows in his chest, beating heavy and wild, his mouth going dry and he is restless, sitting up to get on his hunches. 

Ippo is done a moment later, turning from the phone with his eyes soft and happy, and he comes to sit beside him, but when he sees the look on the other’s face, his expression grows concerned. 

“Takeshi?”

Takeshi reaches out to him, pulling at the decorated hand and presses lips over the sign of union. He's not trying to be a sap and, he doesn't give a shit anyways if he sounds sentimental but sometimes, when he thinks for a moment, it shakes him to the core that he has everything he's ever wanted in life. 

Ippo is giving way to Takeshi’s pull, coming down to straddle around his hips, and they start kissing, something they do as often as they breathe.

It's familiar, they have memorized each other's mouths, every dip and healed over cut and the sharpness of teeth, know the imprint of the taste of the other’s lips. 

They sigh in unison when they separate, still near enough that they mix exhales, breathing each other in as if they need more, lips damp of each other and just a slight shift forward might have them touching again. Ippo's hands are over his shoulders, and Takeshi’s hands have strayed to the small of his back, threatening to drift lower like they always have a tendency to do.

Ippo smiles, and his eyes are liquid gold, even more pure than the jewelry on their ring fingers. Takeshi grins and leans forward again. 

He can't help but kiss his Husband again.


	8. Of Peaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of Peaks

Ippo arches again, feels liquid heat pool in the pit of his stomach, feels loose and hazy.  
Sendo licks again, enjoying himself from the soft purring that's making vibrations against his skin.  
Sendo presses lips to the soft weight of heavy balls, Ippo feels wet heat on them, shivers and closes his eyes tight. Then the lips are moving over, sucking one in and Ippo gasps out, his voice going high and unrestrained.   
Sendo growls, Ippo can feel it from inside of himself, and he cants his hips up for more, his body aching for release, whimpering.  
Sendo pulls away, curses in a soft voice as he looks over Ippo's sprawled sweat covered figure.   
Ippo is going mad, he knows that his thighs are marked beyond belief, his skin claimed in the most intimate of places, and yet, his cock remains untouched, so hard it hurts and he has to bite his tongue so he doesn't beg.   
Sendo dips his head down again, his tongue running along the base where it licks at curls and Ippo raising a fist to cover his mouth, but he doesn't stop his hips from bucking up.  
He's going to come, he knows it's going to happen very soon, maybe at the first touch of Sendo’s fingers, or mouth or…  
Sendo hovers over the shaft, his eyes piercing as the look over the glistening head to meet Ippo's hazed look. Ippo is too far gone to even be embarrassed about it. All he can feel is rising anticipation for the feel of Sendo's lips on him.  
He doesn't expect Sendo to bow his head over him and attempt to swallow him whole.  
Orgasm comes so fast it feels like a whiplash, his eyes go blind with starburst white when heat surrounds him, the hot suction of a greedy mouth gripping him tight. His lower body explodes into waves, like lightning on water, rocking his body and twisting his inside, the world tilting so much that he feels he'll slide off the earth. He’s quaking, his body trembling and his mouth shouting every curse he's heard from his boyfriend. He can feel how he fills the mouth on him, and then a second later, splashing in spurts over his tense stomach and kiss marked thighs.   
When he can see again, and trying to gather enough breath, he lets his body go limp on the bed, and opens his eyes to look at Sendo.  
His eyes are so dark, pupils blown wide, and his mouth is wet, the corners dribbling with Ippo's essence, thick and sliding down his chin.  
He looks wrecked. Looks claimed.   
Ippo feels a spark ignite in him and he groans, reaching out a weak hand to pull at the other, then without much elegance he kisses Sendo on the mouth smearing his own lips with the taste of himself. He'll probably regret it later, but his mind is silent and everything in him wants to be close and touching.  
Sendo grins against him.  
“Damn.”  
Ippo grunts in agreement


	9. Of Familiarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of Familiarity

Ippo traveled to Osaka to surprise Sendo at his fight. 

It was a hard secret to keep, especially since he always felt that not telling the whole truth was just as bad as lying.

But, thankfully, with the help of Sendo’s gym mates and coach, Ippo had made it.

He wanted to see Sendo terribly. 

But when he sees him, something feels different.

Sendo is as beautiful and ferocious as ever as he steps into the ring.

The buzzing crowd, the adrenaline filling in the stadium, the cheers, it is like Ippo is stepping into a world that Sendo rules, a king, glorious and so strong above them. 

When he watches Sendo shugg off his cloak, Ippo feels his stomach swoop, his heart leap and pound like a bird trapped in a hand. 

Wild, vicious.

Sendo seems untouchable.

Ippo suddenly finds it hard to breathe. 

He knows Sendo, knows him in ways that he knows no one else, in the ring, out of the ring, and in the privacy and quiet of the night.

But Ippo finds himself in awe and distant from this breathtaking Sendo Takeshi.

 

During the whole fight, excitement boils his blood, but something is lodged in his throat, something that doesn’t let him relax, has his shoulder drooped and heavy, his mouth dry and he can’t seem to speak a word.

Sendo wins, of course, and Ippo feels as if he has let his boyfriend down.

 

After, awkwardness making him stiff and shy, he waits in the hallways and doesn’t go and see him like he had planned to. He feels utterly foolish, wants to shake off  the feeling that has risen to make him act this way but he can’t. It clings to him like dread, like storm clouds promising a downpour.

Sendo doesn’t come out for awhile and when he does, he is surrounded by people. 

He is glowing, not as brightly as when illuminated by the stadium lights, but he still has that magnificent drawing pull that Ippo knows he will never have.

Sendo is laughing, pride evident in his expression and he deserves every fawning fan that is yelling his name as he walks by.

Ippo can’t seem to move his feet, his whole body has turned to lead, and he hates it, hates this.

He wants to hide, feels panic make his hands tremble. He doesn't get a chance.

Sendo looks over, and they clash eyes.

The world comes to a halt, and something passes through Sendo’s eyes that sparks, and then he drops his bags, his belt and pushes people to the side without a care.

He almost sprints the short distance between them, and his smiles is splitting his face wide. 

“Makunouchi! You-”

He comes to a stop, hovering too close to Ippo’s face.

The eyes of the people around them weigh heavy on him, but Sendo is too big, too bright that he can’t focus on them for long

“I came to see your fight, Sendo-san” he’s aware that his voice sounds weird, off and shaky. “Congratulations on winning.”

He steps back to bow, his smile still weak on his lips but then he is being crushed into a hug and lifted up to his tiptoes. 

“ _ I missed you so much. _ ” 

Sendo says into his ears and the words are so quiet, so real and so true. Tears fill Ippo’s eyes. 

Sendo leans back, hands gripping his shoulders, still too close for mere rivals, and his smile is open and pure. 

Ippo Stares.

This is the Sendo he knows.

“C’mon,” Sendo mummers around a grin, his eyes solely focused on Ippo, “We’re wastin’ precious time h’re.”

Ippo nods, and as Sendo swings an arm over his shoulder, he knows that the Sendo in the ring, the one with hundreds of fans, and the one that laughs to loud naked in his room both belong to him.

Ippo is so grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk shipping to me @DipuCXOXO


End file.
